


Y'all and the Wall

by riyku



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Scent Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared really, <i>really</i> likes Jensen's longer, slicked back hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y'all and the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this awesome prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=45913) over at [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)**spn_masquerade**. Oh god the title. It was late and I'd been writing porn for hours and hours. That's my excuse.

It's late and Jared sneaks in through the door, jaw cracked wide on a yawn as he sheds Sam's flannel, ditches the t-shirt underneath and kicks off his boots, leaving it all in a trail behind him. The house is dark, stove light a slight glow from the kitchen but Jared doesn't need much more than that. He could navigate Jensen's place with his eyes closed, blindfolded and spun around.

He has one thing in mind and that's sleep and more sleep, but as he pads down the hallway, he hears the shower, catches the familiar smell of Jensen's shampoo. It's citrusy and frilly as all hell, something that Jared gives Jensen a fair share of ribbing over even though they both know that he likes it. It wakes him right up, gets his heart pounding a little faster, makes the dim light seem a little brighter.

And alright, okay, so maybe Jared has a thing for Jensen's hair. A kink, carefully curated over the years and more complex now that Jensen's hair is longer than it has been, gives Jared more to grab onto. He likes the crunch of it when Jensen's all dolled up for the camera, the way the stiff spikes prickle against his palm. Even better, he likes the soft slip of it once Jensen's washed all the muck out it, the silky slide of it through his fingers.

Jared's halfway to hard just thinking about it, stiff-legged as he walks into the bedroom, throws his pants into the corner, digs the lube out from under the pillow then shuffles back out into the hallway. As he props his back against the wall, he absently strokes himself, nothing heavy and just enough to keep things interesting, his blood a low simmer in his veins.

All of this changes the moment Jensen emerges from the bathroom, a heavy cloud of steam following him out into the hallway. He's got a towel slung low on his waist and his hair is still soaked, slicked back from his face. Jensen startles a little, gives Jared a crooked grin that dissolves the instant his eyes adjust to the light and he glances below Jared's waist, or more specifically at Jared's cock, now stiff and starting to leak at the tip.

"Drop it," Jared says and Jensen immediately complies, lets the towel fall to his feet.

Jensen's well-schooled in this particular game, knows Jared better than anybody. He smirks, makes a show of turning around and putting his hands on the wall, tips his ass up and gives Jared a heavy-lidded look so heated that it would put every pin-up model in the world to shame, his mouth purposefully pouty.

Jared plants his nose in Jensen's hair and breathes deeply, groaning as he rubs his whole face in it until his skin is damp and smells like Jensen's shampoo. He shoves his cock between the cheeks of Jensen's ass and ruts against him with a slow roll of his hips. The crown of his cock catches on Jensen rim and makes his head swim. Jensen gives as good as he gets, pushes against Jared with hiccuping little moans.

"I'm thinking about cutting it," Jensen says, a smile in his voice.

Jared chuckles, deep and dark. "No you aren't." He grabs a handful of Jensen's hair, loves the way it spikes up between his fingers and pulls, forces Jensen's head back and his neck to arch into a long, graceful line. Jared kisses along it, little distracting pecks as he works two fingers inside of Jensen's ass. Jensen relaxes into it right away, spreads his feet further apart and rocks against Jared's hand. "You wouldn't dare."

"I might," Jensen teases and faces Jared again, slings his arm around Jared's neck and pulls him in, kisses him, open mouthed, filthy from the start.

When they part, Jared threatens, "If you did, I wouldn't fuck you for a month."

Jensen tips his head to the side with a frown. "Two days. I'd give you two days."

"Two weeks," Jared counters.

"Five days, tops." Jensen leans back against the wall, angles his hips out and slots their cocks together, just to prove a point.

"Fuck it. You're probably right." Any exhaustion Jared was feeling before has disappeared, evaporated as he hauls Jensen up, traps him between his body and the wall.

Jensen lets out a startled gasp and winds his legs tight around Jared's waist, back skittering against the wall in a way that's gotta burn, but then Jared gets his hand locked tight around his thighs, stabs his hips up and in and he's there, _right fucking there_ , the head of his cock nudging at Jensen's rim, pushing past the resistance.

Jensen's eyes open wide, a shocked moan forced out of his throat and it sends Jared reeling. It always has, how responsive Jensen is to his every move, the way he takes it, always gives as good as he gets.

"Pull it," Jensen pleads. "C'mon, do it again."

There's no way Jared can resist that sorta invitation. His hand flies up to the curve of Jensen's skull and he yanks, in love with the way it makes Jensen grit his teeth, latch on tighter around his neck and squirm on his cock. The angle is awkward and his leverage is for shit, but Jensen somehow makes it work, bucks up and sinks down again, his body hard and straining under Jared's hands. He starts to ride Jared for all he's worth, draws him closer and closer.

Jared takes a step back, changes up the angle and drills into Jensen, toes curling against the floor and sweat trickling down his back. The wall is groaning and shuddering and something falls somewhere near, but all of that is secondary to the tight heat of Jensen's ass, the necessary, inevitable pull of his body locked down on Jared's cock. One more massive thrust, one more rough tug on Jensen's hair and he's shuddering through his orgasm, breathing weak moans into Jensen's neck.

Jensen's still squirming in his arms, tiny hitches of his hips and his cock is still a searing hot line against Jared's stomach. Jared blinks fast, tries to clear the fog from his eyes and pulls out, lets Jensen's feet thump to the ground.

Jensen pats him on the cheek, takes him by the wrist and pulls him toward the bedroom. He quirks his eyebrow, curls his tongue around his teeth then says, "Your hair is still longer. Don't you forget that."

\--fin

Thanks for reading!


End file.
